1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to picture-building devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an expandable apparatus for displaying multiple panoramic scenes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices have been developed over the years for displaying pictorial scenes using a multi-dimensional framework. Such devices have been utilized in children's books wherein storybook characters emerge or "pop-up" from the pages to illustrate the particular story being told. Additionally, such multi-dimensional frameworks have found use in picture-building toys, and in advertising displays for greeting cards and the like.
Representative examples of such devices are the ones disclosed in Diehl (U.S. Pat. No. 772,343), Lemassena (U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,636), Storer (U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,891), Lowenstein (U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,721), Freedman et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,783), Townley (U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,878), Foley (U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,553), Manen-Mayol (U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,071) and Klein et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,723). None of the above-referenced devices, however, provide any type of handle features for holding or carrying the pictorial apparatus in the hands. Additionally, each device is somewhat limited in capacity for providing multiple scenes rich in visual complexity. Further, all of the above-referenced devices are fairly complicated in design and construction as well, thereby being fairly costly to manufacture.
Consequently, a need still exists for a pictorial apparatus simple in design and construction for inexpensive production. Such an apparatus should have the capacity for presenting a multitude of scenes together in a multi-dimensional manner so as to provide a viewing experience rich in visual complexity for the viewer. Additionally, the apparatus should have some type of simple handles for holding and carrying the apparatus and for manipulating the particular distances between the multitude of scenes presented in the apparatus.